


Drabbles

by Cyborgprincess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyborgprincess/pseuds/Cyborgprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly drabbles and one shots featuring Arya and Gendry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dare

Arya felt warm and soft. Winter was raging outside and the war was still being fought but there, in that moment she felt warm and soft. 

Content. She was half awake and half asleep, the warm blankets and Gendry’s arms wrapped around her. That’s when she felt a tickle on her forearm.

“Don’t you dare- 

She burst out laughing, the tickling leaving her unable to act. Her forearm. Her sides. Her stomach. She tried to swat his hands away, eager to go back to sleep and feel warm and soft again. But instead Gendry just lifted her onto himself, his back on the matters and hers on his chest. He had stopped tickling her. He chuckled. 

“What?” 

“What what?” 

“What’d you laugh for?”

“Wasn’t laughing milady” 

“Don’t ca- Never mind that, what were you chuckling for?” 

” ‘s just funny.”

Funny? She turned around to face him. Looking into eyes she asked incredulously,”What’s so funny and while we’re at it, why’d you wake me up?” 

He raised a hand to her hair and began to stoke it. His eyes were looking at her with affection and a bit of awe and amusement. He smiled a small smile. 

“Never dared to imagine this.”   
Raising an eyebrow she said,”You never dared to imagine this? Dared? What’s that supposed to mean!” 

He took a deep breath. His hands were still in her hair. It was longer than when they had separated. In fact only her eyes were exactly the same. Same went for Gendry to a certain extent. 

“You’re highbo-

“Not this again” 

“Let me speak for a minute. Then you can chastises me all you want. ” 

She reluctantly conceded. Stupid blacksmith. She turned back to their previous position. That way she would a little bit less tempted to hit him. A little bit. 

“You’re a lady and I’m a lowborn. A bastard. I know now you don’t care but before…well…before I was convinced you cared. That you’d never see me as more than a friend. That you’d forget about me when you went back to your family. I never dared to think of you like that because i didn’t want to be hurt.” 

“That is the stupidest thing I have   
ever heard.” She whispered into his ear, punctuating her word with a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She rolled them over so that they lay on their sides his arms around her waist. 

Turning her head around she said,”I love you. And the past is in the past. All of it. And maybe for the thousandth time I am telling you that birth does not matter. I’d love you the same no matter what. You’re my best friend. I trust you with my life and my stories. So stop thinking like that.”

His heart stopped. 

“Arya” 

“What now?"

“That’s the first time you said that.” 

“Really? Will you not act stupid   
anymore now?” 

“Maybe .”

“Then maybe i should have said it sooner.”

Nuzzling her neck, he said that he loved her too. Smiling she turned around and have him a soft kiss. 

"Go to sleep now” 

It was warm and soft and in that moment, she was content.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain 

 

Arya slipped quietly into the room at the back of the forge. Gendry lay there on his small cot, legs bent because of how small it was. He had a bit of a shadow on his face and he was clad only in his britches. 

Thunder clapped in the distance. Arya crossed over to the cot and shook him awake. At her touch, his blue eyes flew open and he sat up faster than she thought he was capable of. Taking a deep breath, he stuttered out, "What- what're you doing he- in here?"

Arya sat on the little space on the cot. Looking at him, she whispered quietly"Nightmares."

His eyes softened and he said cheerily, "Milady woke me up to keep her company then?"

Ignoring him calling her a lady, she smiled a small smile and said,"Can I sleep here with you? Might sleep for a change."

His eyes shifted uneasily, over her in her thin shift and britches, the worn blankets at his feet and the door. She knew that he was thinking of what the people of Winterfell would think. They'd whisper that the Lady of Winterfell was bedded by the blacksmith. That she was ruined. 

"People'll thi-

"I don't care what they'll think. As long as they accept Bran as The Lord of Winterfell, I have no concerns about the gossip. Neither should you. May I sleep with you?"

He looked at her reluctantly, as though he was about to protest. He looked at the cot and slowly mumbled,"The bed is not very comfortable."

She simply said,"I've had worse."

Sighing he lay back down with his back to the wall. He opened his arms and she climbed in. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his chest pressed to her back. Her hair tickled his neck. She briefly thought that this was what lovers might lie like. Then she felt a splash on her forehead. 

As she turned to see where the splash had come from, water fell on her nose and cheek. She turned fully to look at Gendry. Water was falling on him too. He sat up, pulling her up with him. 

"There's a leak in the roof." He pointed at the spot where the roof had given away. As he spoke, the downpour became heavier. More water began to fall. 

Gendry reached out and wiped the water off her face with a calloused hand. While his finger were rough, his touch was softer and lighter than a feather. He cupped her cheek, his blue eyes boring into her grey ones.  
His hands grazed over her cheekbones and his thumb traced her lip. Wanting more, Arya leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. 

Distracted momentarily, he responded softly. Both were holding one another lightly and slowly there tongues began to explore one another's mouths. They kissed languidly, time passing slowly in their little bubble. He gently lowered them both on their sides, his hand on her waist. He tugged her closer to him and held her tight. Their gentle kisses and feather-like caresses were causing Arya to fill up with happiness. She smiled against his lips. Just then, the roof gave away. 

While no debris fell on them, there may have been no roof at all as the water poured down. The two looked at one another and started laughing.

She had had a nightmare, he had issues with society, they had kissed and now the were drenched. As they laughed, the rains poured over them. 

Arya got up and made to move the mattress. When he saw what she was doing, Gendry helped her move it by the window. It was dry there. She gave him a soft kiss and murmured softly in his ear, "When we get a bigger bed after getting married, we'll place it here."

He looked at her with joy, surprise, and shock. He dropped to his knees and asked,"You're going to marry me."

Giving him a teasing smile, Arya put her hands on her hips and said, "Well of course stupid. I mean I just love you, not terribly important- 

She was cut off by him picking her up, spinning her and crushing her against his chest. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

"Me too"

"Will everyone allow-

"Don't care."

Pulled them both down onto the mattress and lay on her side. The sound of the rain was making her drowsy. And there lay the she wolf with her greatest friend, the bastard bull.


End file.
